


O Aprendiz.

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Ao completar quinze anos, todos os jovens com potencial para magia são enviados para A Academia, onde enfrentarão a Passagem e se graduarão magos naturais. No entanto, Minghao acaba tendo algumas dificuldades devido à natureza imprevisível de seus poderes.Com a ajuda da instrutora e de Mingyu, ele é capaz de conseguir controlá-los e então equilibrar seus Chakras para que pudesse dar continuidade aos estudos e ser um bom herdeiro para quando seu pai, o Ministro, se aposentasse.





	O Aprendiz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm oi, sou a kerminghao no Spirit e resolvi tentar postar minhas coisinhas aqui também. Essa fanfic tb está postada no Spirit, eh nois

I.

Os olhos de Xu Minghao precisaram de alguns longos segundos para se acostumarem à escuridão da decrépita cabana de madeira que seria seu lar a partir daquele ano.

Aquela coisa rangia desgraçadamente sob o vento, e pareceu ranger ainda mais quando Minghao entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele tinha a sensação de que seria engolido ali e ninguém nunca saberia o que aconteceu consigo.

Xu Minghao poderia se considerar muitas coisas, exceto sortudo. As pessoas clamavam que ter um Mago Natural na linhagem familiar era algo maravilhoso, mas será que pensariam assim se elas próprias fossem o tal mago?

Ele já sabia que não teria chance alguma contra isso desde muito jovem, visto que sua família inteira possuía o sopro dos Deuses correndo nas veias e se mesclando a seu sangue. No entanto, ser bem nascido não lhe conferia vantagem alguma quando o momento da Passagem chegava.

As informações sobre os estudos eram estritamente confidenciais e nunca poderiam ser tratadas fora das terras designadas como sendo a Academia. Isso garantia que todos os novos alunos se ferrassem igualmente no começo do treinamento, e também fazia com que os pensamentos mais absurdos se desenrolassem e tomassem vida dentro do garoto.

A única coisa que tinha alguma verdadeira noção era que passaria ao menos dois anos ali, caso não morresse antes.

Minghao estava anotando mentalmente todas as formas que conhecia para evitar ser morto quando a cabana rangeu ainda mais e a porta pendeu aberta. Certo, ele infartaria antes do fim da primeira noite caso aquela _bosta_ resolvesse ficar fazendo joguinhos com ele.

Entretanto, não fora o vento ou qualquer elemental que abrira a porta; parado ali como se fosse um idiota, havia um garoto de aparência ridiculamente jovem, embora parecesse alto como palmeiras para Minghao.

Certo... Ou ninguém lhe contara sobre ter companhias durante o treinamento ou ele realmente estava prestes a ser assassinado.

— Eu... — o outro menino começou, os olhos arregalados — Eu tenho que ficar _aqui_?

— E como eu vou saber? — Minghao respondeu quietamente — Há dois catres, no entanto. É bem possível, sim.

Minghao estava se sentindo estúpido por ter conseguido sentir medo daquele garoto. Ele parecia ter sido enganado e arrastado até ali só pra ser jogado aos lobos.

Isso, é claro, se Xu Minghao contasse como um lobo.

— Você sabe por que estamos aqui? — o menino perguntou e Minghao encarou-o, genuinamente surpreso. _Todos_ sabiam o que acontecia ali, como assim ele não sabia?

— Uhum. Fecha essa porta e então poderemos conversar em paz sem que nenhum elemental tente roubar nossa comida.

A porta rangeu desgraçadamente ao ser fechada, e Minghao suspirou com ódio. Ele infartaria se tivesse que ouvir aquele barulho mais uma vez que fosse.

— Então... Qual o seu nome?

— Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.

— Muito prazer, eu acho. Sou Xu Minghao. — ele pausou brevemente e encarou as paredes de madeira por um instante — Sério mesmo que não sabe o que esse lugar é?

— Bom... Garotos de rua não costumam ter muita instrução — Mingyu lançou-lhe um sorrisinho envergonhado e Minghao ficou sem palavras por um instante.

Ele nunca conhecera um mendigo antes, e Kim Mingyu fugia bastante da imagem que tinha formada em sua mente.

Embora fosse muito óbvio que as roupas daquele menino eram mais desgastadas do que seria socialmente aceitável, ele não parecia sujo ou miserável; talvez ele recebesse comida de alguém ou trabalhasse ou...

Minghao foi tomado pela vergonha ao perceber que aquele lugar terrível talvez fosse um palácio suntuoso para seu novo... companheiro e tudo o que ele sabia fazer era resmungar pois queria sua cama de volta. Mingyu provavelmente nunca dormira numa cama.

Ele se perguntou sobre o que os pais achariam de Mingyu, se eles aprovariam que seu filho mais novo convivesse gente de tão baixa estirpe. Entretanto, aquele menino não se parecia nada com o bandido que esperava ver. Na verdade, Mingyu parecia mais frágil e amedrontado do que qualquer outra pessoa que já tivesse visto.

— Acho que é melhor eu te explicar tudo o que sei, então — Minghao disse, por fim, e Mingyu suspirou aliviado. As pessoas não costumavam reagir muito bem àqueles como ele, e não saberia o que fazer caso fosse mandado de volta para a cidade.

A cigana fora bastante específica sobre o destino dele estar em algum lugar chamado Academia, e ele não estava em condições de rejeitar ofertas de mudança, mesmo que pudessem ser pra pior. Ele só não poderia continuar estagnado daquela forma. No mesmo momento, ele juntou tudo o que possuía — algo bastante próximo de nada —, e partiu.

— Você sabe que... magia existe, certo? — Minghao questionou e recebeu um aceno positivo em resposta — Muito bem. Essa floresta toda pertence à Academia, que é como se fosse uma escola de magos. Estar aqui neste momento não é uma garantia de que vamos continuar, eles selecionarão os mais fortes de nós pela manhã e então darão início aos treinamentos. Eu sei que vou ser selecionado, pois foi assim com todos os outros membros da minha família e já estou acostumado a brincar com essas coisas, mas não sei ao certo o que deveríamos esperar.

— E você acha que eu teria... Alguma chance?

— Eu não sei. Você consegue fazer magia?

— Eu nunca tentei, na verdade. Nunca tinha considerado isso até hoje de manhã, quando a cigana me disse.

— Os ciganos não mentem — Minghao deu de ombros e se esticou sobre seu catre. Certo, seria um inferno dormir em cima daquilo. — Espero que você se saia bem.

— Obrigado, espero que você também consiga ir bem — Mingyu abriu um sorriso sincero e resplandecente, mas continuou plantado ao pé da porta.

— Você pode ficar mais à vontade, sabe. Não há ninguém pra julgar você, aqui. — Minghao comentou e cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, tentando encontrar uma posição remotamente confortável.

Mingyu aquiesceu logo sentou-se timidamente no outro catre, encarando Minghao sem querer.

— Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Já perguntou, mas pode perguntar outra.

— Obrigado. Você vem de uma boa família, não vem?

— Uhum — Minghao respondeu baixinho — E estou me sentindo um ingrato por reclamar tanto sendo que você está numa situação um milhão de vezes pior.

— Ah, morar na rua não é tão ruim... Bom, é, mas eu acabo aprendendo muitas coisas.

Minghao ficou sem palavras por um instante. Ele não sabia o que poderia dizer sem ofender Mingyu ou tocar num ponto que pudesse ser delicado. Pra ser sincero, ele não sabia muito bem como conversar normalmente.

— Como a sua família é? — Mingyu perguntou, do nada. Minghao franziu o cenho um pouquinho, pois não gostava de metade dela, mas logo suavizou a expressão e começou a contar tudo a Mingyu.

Contou sobre como seus pais costumavam ser rígidos com ele, mas que Lianna, sua irmã mais velha, sempre dava um jeito de deixá-lo comer doces antes do jantar. E, quanto mais ele contava, mais inveja Mingyu sentia.

Ele gostaria de ter pais pra ficarem bravos com ele e uma irmã que o ajudasse surrupiar coisas da cozinha... Pelos Deuses, Mingyu só queria ser um garoto normal.

Minghao sabia que deveriam dormir cedo naquele dia mas, quando finalmente se familiarizou a Mingyu, não conseguiu impedir as perguntas de escorrerem através da sua boca.

Se Mingyu não estivesse tão contente por ter alguém pra conversar, também teria sido possível que dormissem antes da madrugada surgir.

Com uma pontada de horror, Minghao percebeu que teriam no máximo quatro horas de sono, então apagou a vela e _ordenou_ que Mingyu fechasse os olhos e sonhasse.

Com uma risadinha, Mingyu se esforçou pra obedecê-lo.

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que Mingyu não sentiu medo por dormir.

II.

Minghao quis morrer assim que abriu os olhos. Eles realmente deveriam ter dormido mais cedo.

Ele se levantou lentamente e coçou os olhos antes de reunir as forças necessárias para acordar Mingyu. Aparentemente, eles teriam que tomar banho no riacho se quisessem ficar limpos.

— Eu não sei direito o que esperar de uma floresta quando ainda está escuro — a voz de Minghao estava enferrujada pelo sono — Então fique perto de mim e em silêncio. Espero que a gente não morra.

— Certo — Mingyu disse, confuso. Parecia que ele havia acabado de fechar os olhos quando ouviu Minghao chamando-o.

— Acho que esse é um teste — Minghao continuou dizendo enquanto revirava seu baú em busca de algo que servisse em Mingyu — Se a gente não conseguir nem tomar banho, certamente não vamos conseguir sobreviver aqui.

— Uhum — um murmúrio sonolento seguido de silêncio.

— Aqui, vista isso depois — isso fora o suficiente pra fazer Mingyu acordar de vez. Ele não esperava que Minghao fosse dar suas próprias roupas chiques e caras pra um mendigo que conhecera há poucas horas, e isso o deixou meio... Desconcertado.

— Obrigado — disse baixinho e seguiu Minghao para fora da cabana.

O sol ainda não havia nascido do lado de fora, e as folhas das árvores farfalhavam sempre que o vento as tocava.

Contrariando toda a lógica, Mingyu segurou o braço de Minghao e começou a guiá-lo por entre as nogueiras e salgueiros, seguindo nada além da própria intuição. Alguns momentos depois, foram capazes de ouvir água corrente e então o riacho se materializou à frente deles.

— Como... Como sabia? — Minghao encarou-o, espantado.

— As árvores me contaram — Mingyu disse, parecendo tão espantado quanto. Então _isso_ era a Magia Natural sobre a qual todos falavam.

Minghao sentiu uma pontada de inveja ao perceber que queria que as árvores falassem com ele, mas sabia que estava sendo egoísta. Elas certamente sabiam de alguma coisa que Minghao não sabia, e era bom que Mingyu se destacasse em algo.

Caso a Passagem não desse certo para Minghao, ele continuaria sendo bem nascido e ainda haveria um leque de oportunidades para si. Já Mingyu... Ou ele se tornava um mago, ou voltava a viver nas ruas.

E Minghao estava determinado a não deixar que isso acontecesse, nem que precisasse sacrificar a si mesmo no processo.

E que os Deuses garantissem que isso nunca chegasse aos ouvidos de seus pais.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eles se reuniram em uma clareira com mais dez garotos e garotas que aparentavam ter a mesma idade que tinham. Felizmente, tinham conseguido achar frutinhas comestíveis enquanto faziam o caminho até ali, então não estavam tão famintos quanto anteriormente.

A maioria deles tinha um olhar assustado no rosto, e Minghao viu-se refletido neles. A impaciência já estava começando a corroê-lo quando uma figura adulta finalmente apareceu e convocou-os a se aproximarem mais.

— Presumo que a primeira noite de vocês na Academia tenha corrido bem, caso contrário não estariam aqui agora — a mulher disse em um tom risonho, o que deixou Minghao com ódio.

Então era divertido arrancar adolescentes de suas casas e colocá-los em uma choupana a ponto de desabar?

— Eu serei o Merlin de vocês e os guiarei. Assim podem se referir a mim. O primeiro teste já foi aplicado e já sei quais de vocês conseguiram passar. O segundo acontecerá agora, e aqueles que falharem neste serão enviados de volta. Me fiz clara?

Vários murmúrios afirmativos puderam ser ouvidos, e Minghao respirou fundo.

Ele se perguntava o que teria sido o primeiro teste. Passar a noite em segurança? Encontrar a água?

Parando pra pensar, as possibilidades abriam-se como um leque diante de seus olhos. A única coisa que ele esperava, realmente, era que ele e Mingyu tivessem conseguido passar.

— Como já devem ter percebido, não estarão sozinhos durante esse período. As duplas foram arranjadas com o propósito de poder ensiná-los como trabalhar em conjunto, pois é o que farão caso se formem aqui. Vocês não poderão trocar de parceiro, e a falha de um é a falha do outro. Espero que desenvolvam o apreço de um irmão para com o outro e se ajudem mutuamente. Agora, começaremos.

"Chamarei cada um de vocês individualmente e testaremos seu potencial. Espero que saibam que não há como colar em um teste assim."

Minghao assentiu com a cabeça, encarando-a fixamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria acabar logo com aquilo, ele queria ser o último a ir e evitar a prova o máximo possível.

Entretanto, ele logo notou que não teria escolha ao ouvir Mingyu ser chamado e perceber que provavelmente seria depois dele.

A mulher que intitulava-se como Merlin guiou Mingyu através das árvores e logo Minghao os perdeu de vista.

— O que vocês acham que ela vai fazer? — uma garota de olhos coloridos perguntou.

— Não sei — uma outra respondeu em um tom completamente... Monótono. — Eles nunca nos dizem nada sobre essas coisas, só posso torcer pra não sermos mortos aqui.

— Ah, acho que nunca fariam isso. Com certeza entrariam em problemas se matassem aquele ali — Minghao levou alguns segundos pra perceber que falavam dele. Era óbvio que acabariam reconhecendo o filho do Ministro da Magia em algum momento — Inclusive, ei menino, sabe de algo?

— As regras são as mesmas pra todos — ele respondeu suavemente e desviou o olhar. Ele odiava que pensassem que tinha vantagens sobre outras pessoas só por ser filho de quem era. Na verdade, Minghao só tinha problemas por ser filho de seu pai.

— Ah... Você já conhecia o seu parceiro antes?

— Eu nunca tinha visto Mingyu até ele chegar na nossa cabana e perguntar se era ali que ficaria.

— Ah... Parece que ele não tem vantagem nenhuma, mesmo — a menina concluiu e voltou-se para o garoto ao seu lado antes de começar a falar de outras coisas.

Enquanto isso, o tempo parecia escorrer com uma lentidão angustiante que só servia para alimentar paranoias em Minghao.

Ele não sabia o que faria caso Mingyu não passasse, mas não podia deixá-lo voltar à miséria da qual tinha vindo; não era _justo_.

Minghao estava perdido em pensamentos e mal percebeu quando um Mingyu tenso e preocupado voltou para junto de si.

— Como foi? — perguntou em voz baixa, recebendo apenas um menear de cabeça em resposta. É claro. Mingyu não poderia dizer nada sobre aquilo até que todos tivessem passado, também.

Como já esperava, Minghao foi o próximo a ser chamado. O nó em seu estômago se apertou enquanto ele costurava por entre o labirinto de árvores até que chegou em um pequeno lago.

— Xu Minghao — a Merlin sorriu pra ele — Um grande nome para um grande mago.

— Obrigado — ele sorriu, meio assustado. Esperava que ser elogiado por ela fosse sinal de boa coisa.

— Seu primeiro teste foi _confiança_. Você precisava confiar que seu parceiro era quem dizia ser, e precisava confiar nos sentidos dele para resolver seus problemas básicos. Você foi capaz disso e, portanto, está aqui.

— O que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse confiado nele? — a pergunta fugiu-lhe dos lábios.

— Você provavelmente teria se perdido na floresta e ainda estaria vagando por aí até que fosse encontrado por alguém. Está pronto para o segundo teste?

Minghao não se sentia nada pronto, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

— Ótimo. Relaxe sua mente e foque somente nos sons ao seu redor. _Sinta_ a floresta dentro de si.

Minghao se esforçou ao máximo, mas só conseguiu sentir o nervosismo crescente dentro de si.

_Acalme-se,_ sua mente ordenou, e ele tentou estabilizar a respiração novamente. Quando o fez, foi capaz de sentir... _Algo_ pulsando em si, algo que não era seu coração acelerado.

O pulsar tornou-se mais claro e Minghao já não precisava mais se esforçar pra conseguir percebê-lo. Um calor gostoso espalhou-se por seu peito e seguiu em direção aos seus membros, logo tomando-o por completo. Logo o calor começou a aumentar e Minghao sentiu como se houvesse sido jogado sobre brasas, mas ele não sabia como fazer aquilo parar, não sabia como acordar daquela angústia.

A voz da floresta parecia chamá-lo e implorar por ele mas, antes que pudesse reagir, tudo se esvaneceu quando um grito encontrou sua consciência adormecida no fundo da mente.

Seus olhos se abriram num rompante, e ele encarou as árvores ao redor por um momento até conseguir focalizar na Merlin. Os olhos dela refletiam a confusão que estava instalada dentro do garoto, e ela precisou de um momento pra conseguir organizar os pensamentos de forma coerente.

— No fim das contas, não fico nem um pouco surpresa por tamanho poder residir em você, Xu Minghao — ela disse — O que me surpreende é que isso não o tenha consumido ainda. Você precisará ter o dobro de cuidado ao realizar as atividades, pois seu poder amadureceu antes do corpo. Em breve, conseguirá ser um receptáculo perfeito para ele.

— Então... Eu passei? — Minghao mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. Seu corpo ainda queimava e ele sentia o suor escorrendo pelo colarinho de sua túnica, mas nada daquilo importaria se tivesse fracassado. Ele sabia que pessoas sem poder falhavam, mas nunca ouvira falar de casos em que a pessoa em questão possuísse poder _demais_.

Na verdade, ele ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer com a informação que recebera. Talvez devesse comunicar aos pais o mais rápido possível ou qualquer coisa assim. Lianna provavelmente saberia o que fazer.

— Claro que sim. Agora, junte-se a seu parceiro para que possam fazer alguns exercícios. Tente não colocar todo seu empenho neles, ou as coisas poderão se complicar.

Ele assentiu algumas vezes e agradeceu antes de praticamente correr de volta para a clareira.

Mingyu estava apreensivo enquanto o esperava, e seu rosto esforçou-se ao máximo pra não denunciar o nervosismo que lhe corroía as veias.

— Está tudo bem — Minghao tentou sorrir de uma forma que inspirasse confiança — Eu passei.

Um sorriso largou cortou o rosto de Mingyu e revelou suas presinhas charmosas. Minghao não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso verdadeiro se formasse em seu rosto quando o viu, mas logo lembrou-se sobre precisar se conter para conseguir controlar o poder dentro de si. Ele se perguntou se haveria algum momento em que poderia agir normalmente sem medo após saber que qualquer coisa que fizesse poderia matá-lo ou explodir tudo ao redor.

— Você parece meio... Tenso. Como foi o seu teste?

— Falamos disso à noite — Minghao murmurou ao sentir outros pares de olhos sobre si. Ninguém mais precisava saber sobre a natureza do seu dom, e ele faria de tudo para que as coisas continuassem em segredo.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco para tentar realizar exercícios de como se conectar com a floresta, mas Minghao optou por não fazê-los. Ele não saberia o que fazer caso aquele calor tomasse conta dele de novo, e tampouco os outros adolescentes saberiam. Talvez fosse melhor tentar somente na presença da instrutora.

Quando o sol pendurou-se no exato meio do céu, todos os que restavam reuniram-se no meio da clareira.

Contando rapidamente, Minghao percebeu que ao menos três pares tinham sumido. Presumindo o óbvio, percebeu que eles falharam no segundo teste.

No entanto, ninguém teve muito tempo pra isso, pois pessoas que deveriam ser criados apareceram carregando generosas quantidades de comida.

Ao sentir o cheiro da carne assada, Minghao se lembrou de como estava com fome, e então percebeu que Mingyu deveria estar ainda mais faminto.

— Eu os dispensarei após a refeição — Merlin disse, atraindo a atenção de todos. — Aproveitem o tempo livre para descansar e conhecer melhor o seu parceiro. Nos encontraremos aqui amanhã, à quarta hora do amanhecer.

Minghao conteve um grunhido de desgosto. Ele e Mingyu definitivamente teriam que aprender a dormir mais cedo caso quisessem sobreviver ali.

III.

Havia dois cadernos pretos e dois tinteiros na cabana quando retornaram. Aparentemente, eles teriam que escrever todos os progressos ou qualquer coisa que fosse, como em um diário.

O único problema, porém, era que Minghao tinha quase certeza absoluta de que Mingyu não sabia ler ou escrever e não sabia se ele se deixaria ser ajudado daquela forma.

Depois daquela coisa toda sobre confiança, ele realmente esperava que Mingyu se mostrasse aberto a ele nessa questão. Quer dizer, o mais alto simplesmente não poderia se importar menos com a natureza destrutiva dos poderes de Minghao, e logo se prontificou a ajudá-lo a controlar aquilo, fosse como fosse. Ensiná-lo a arte das palavras era um pagamento completamente insuficiente em comparação.

Enquanto cortava as tiras de carne defumada que seriam o jantar dos dois naquela noite, ele tentou pensar em uma forma de abordar o assunto sem matar Mingyu de vergonha.

A coragem escorreu por entre seus dedos como finos grãos de areia quando observou o rosto apalermado e sorridente do companheiro, que parecia muito orgulhoso do que quer que carregasse nas mãos.

— Olha, consegui pescar um peixe pra você e um pra mim! Eu só não sei exatamente como vamos cozinhar ainda.

— Nós podemos comer à moda dos Elfos — Minghao deu de ombros — Ouvi dizer que eles apenas salgam a carne e a comem crua.

— Isso me deu embrulhos no estômago — para ilustrar o que dissera, Mingyu imitou barulho de vômito e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Você nunca comeu, pare de ser fresco! — Minghao riu baixinho — Você é totalmente o contrário do que demonstrou ontem.

— E o que eu demonstrei ontem??

— Não sei explicar, mas parecia mais maduro.

— Eu tenho só quinze anos, como espera que eu seja maduro? Eu só sou um pouco grande pra idade e experiente com certas coisas por ter vivido desde sempre na rua... Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser praticamente uma criança.

— Fala sério, você é totalmente uma criança — Minghao disse, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que se instalou à simples menção da vida nas ruas — Nem sei como senti medo quando você brotou ali na porta, ontem.

— Imagine eu! Eu jurava que ficaria aqui sozinho e, de repente, me deparo com um sacerdote vestindo linho no meio dos aposentos!

— Eu não pareço um sacerdote! — Minghao praticamente gritou, muito indignado. — Está insinuando que sou um velho?

— Parece sim, você usa essas roupas de linho branco e verde, igual ao Ministro.

— Não tenho culpa se meu pai gosta que eu ande igual a ele.

— Espera... Você é filho do Ministro?????? — Mingyu ergueu-se rapidamente e curvou-se numa reverência.

— O que, diabos, está fazendo, Mingyu? — perguntou ceticamente. — Sou o filho dele, não o próprio. Nunca mais se curve na minha frente ou vou ter que te encher de socos.

— Mas eu preciso demonstrar respeito!

— Não quero demonstrações de respeito, quero sua amizade. O título do meu pai não me define, ok?

— Ok — Mingyu sorriu e voltou a se sentar — Então, Vossa Majestade, o que faremos agora?

— Mingyu, eu não sou o rei! — Minghao vociferou, pronto pra bater em Mingyu até que a pele descolasse do corpo. — Continue com isso e vou usar você como alvo nos treinamentos.

— Desculpe, Majestade. — foi a última coisa que Mingyu disse antes de correr. Como não estava disposto a arriscar destruir o abrigo deles, Minghao apenas enrolou seu catre e atingiu as costas de Mingyu com ele, usando toda a força que possuía. Ele ficaria muito satisfeito se uma cicatriz ou algo do gênero aparecesse.

Minghao sorriu quando Mingyu gritou de dor.

Mingyu estava aliviado por Minghao gostar dele, mesmo que tivesse uma família importante, mesmo que ninguém mais conseguisse gostar.

Mingyu estava malditamente feliz por ter um amigo.

— Nós já deveríamos começar a escrever nos nossos Diários? Não que tenhamos feito muita coisa, mas... — Minghao encolheu os ombros, entregando um pouco da carne para Mingyu e foi limpar e temperar os peixes.

— Hm... Você quem sabe — a resposta veio rápida e abafada, a boca cheia de comida.

— Então vamos, tenho medo de acabar perdendo algo importante por procrastinar. Aqui, experimente o peixe.

Minghao ficou encarando Mingyu com expectativa enquanto ele levava sua criação até a boca e mastigava silenciosamente. Um sorriso vitorioso adornou seus lábios finos quando percebeu a aprovação no rosto do outro, e se apressou em começar a comer, antes que se esquecesse das outras coisas que tinham que fazer.

Assim que terminou tudo e limpou as mãos, puxou o Diário para o colo e começou a ler as instruções que havia na primeira página. Mingyu imitou-o, mas seu semblante parecia meio... Desorientado.

— Quer ajuda? — Minghao perguntou baixinho, tentando não assustá-lo.

— Não, eu só... — Mingyu disse rapidamente, mas suas bochechas coradas o denunciaram. — Hm, na verdade eu quero, sim.

— Tudo bem — Minghao deu de ombros e começou a ler em voz alta, parando algumas vezes pra se certificar de que estava sendo acompanhado.

Entretanto, a coloração avermelhada não parecia disposta a abandonar o rosto de Mingyu, o que o deixou frustrado.

— Ei. — disse rapidamente, interrompendo a frase que Minghao lia — Acho que só vou te atrapalhar desse jeito.

— Por quê?? Está tudo bem eu ler pra você, Mingyu, eu gosto de...

— Não é isso. É que eu _não_ sei ler. Nem escrever. Isso aqui vai ser um fiasco, se depender de mim.

Ah. Então as suposições de Minghao não estavam erradas mas, ainda assim, não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer.

— Eu posso te ensinar — disse, um tempo depois — Aposto que você vai aprender rapidinho.

— Eu não quero te atrasar, Hao. — ele parecia genuinamente frustrado, mas Minghao estava concentrado demais na sensação esquisita na boca de seu estômago ao ser chamado por um apelido para perceber.

— Sem essa, você sabe que precisa de ajuda e sabe que vamos falhar se você não aceitar. Ninguém além de nós precisa saber disso, e você sabe que eu nunca te julgaria. Pare de ser um chato, por favor.

— Eu tenho alguma escolha?

— Não. Nós vamos ter as melhores notas deste lugar.

E Mingyu soube que Minghao falava muitíssimo sério, então apenas concordou com a cabeça e o deixou fazer o que quisesse.

— Ótimo, vamos começar com o alfabeto. — Minghao sorriu largo e se arrastou pra perto de Mingyu.

Eles poderiam fazer aquilo dar certo.

IV.

Mingyu mostrou-se um aluno muito melhor do que Minghao esperava.

Os dois passavam o dia todo tendo aulas com os outros aprendizes e, à noite, focavam nos estudos básicos de Mingyu.

Eles acabaram percebendo que a situação de Minghao era ainda mais crítica do que pensavam, visto que o poder realmente havia amadurecido mais que seu corpo e ele não poderia simplesmente treinar como os outros antes de conseguir melhorar seu físico e o psicológico.

Então, enquanto Mingyu ia pras aulas normais, Minghao passava metade do tempo sozinho, meditando à beira do rio enquanto tentava entender o que quer que abertura de Chakras quisesse dizer e a outra metade era gasta com exercícios físicos.

Ele sequer sabia quando aprenderia o primeiro encantamento mágico, pra falar a verdade, e aquilo o estava deixando frustrado.

Tudo o que sempre imaginara a respeito daquele lugar estava terrivelmente errado, e ele tinha certeza absoluta de que os outros pensavam que ele estava sendo privilegiado por ter aulas separadas.

Minghao estava uma mistura pegajosa de terra e suor quando a noite finalmente começou a cair, então resolveu tomar um banho antes que ficasse escuro demais.

Ele precisou se esforçar bastante pra não relaxar _demais_ dentro do riacho e acabar sendo carregado pela água, mas tentou se distrair um pouco. Minghao claramente não fora feito pra exercícios físicos e coisas do gênero, talvez ele infartasse de verdade quando fosse correr por entre as árvores novamente.

Mingyu já estava de volta à cabana quando Minghao retornou, e parecia muito animado com alguma coisa que ainda era um mistério para o outro.

— Vai ser indelicado se eu perguntar o que houve? — Minghao perguntou cuidadosamente, já indo ver o que teriam pra comer naquela noite.

— Na verdade, é ótimo que tenha perguntado. Eu aprendi a fazer luz, Hao, olha! — Mingyu deu um daqueles sorrisos largos que faziam todo o recinto se iluminar e concentrou o olhar nas próprias mãos por um instante antes de um globo de luz levemente esverdeada erguer-se no ar — A professora disse que essa é a cor da minha alma, por isso tudo o que eu fizer vai ser meio verde. Mal posso esperar pra saber a cor da sua!

Minghao sorriu de volta e estendeu os dedos para tocar na bola, surpreendo-se ao ver que era fria como o mármore em que ficava deitado durante as tardes preguiçosas.

— Isso é muito legal! O que mais você aprendeu?

— Hmmm... Meditamos um pouco, igual sempre, aí focamos em conseguir fazer as bolas de luz. Tinha uma galera fazendo malabarismo com elas, mas eu não queria tentar sem você.

— Você não precisa ficar sem fazer nada por minha causa — Minghao escreveu tudo o que Mingyu dissera e entregou a folha pra ele — Aqui, veja se consegue identificar essas palavras.

Com um pouco de dificuldade e um rosto enrubescido, ele conseguiu ler umas três ou quatro palavras antes de anunciar que as outras letras ainda eram meio complicadas para si.

— Está tudo bem, você foi bem — Minghao assegurou com um sorriso orgulhoso antes de guardar tudo. — Vá lá pescar pra gente e depois a gente pode revisar as letras que você acha difíceis.

— Uhum — Mingyu anuiu e levantou-se num salto. — Já volto.

Minghao resolveu matar o tempo escrevendo em seu próprio Diário, embora já não aguentasse mais escrever as mesmas coisas todos os dias. Era exaustivo apenas meditar e se exercitar sem sentir nenhuma mudança real em si mesmo.

Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo meio... Ressentido? Não, consternado era uma palavra melhor. Não era justo que fosse a pessoa mais poderosa daquele lugar e não lhe ensinassem nem mesmo alguns truques com luz.

Minghao _queria_ poder se juntar a Mingyu nas aulas práticas, mas sabia que não podia. Inclusive, ele se perguntava qual o sentido de serem parceiros se nunca faziam nada além de comer e dormir juntos. Aquilo estava uma chatice.

— Por que está encarando a parede com esse biquinho emburrado? — a voz de Mingyu arrancou-o de seus devaneios e o fez sobressaltar.

— Eu... Nada! — apressou-se em responder. — Só estou cansado.

— Ah. — Mingyu murmurou, como se compreendesse — Me conta como foi seu dia.

Eles se sentaram ombro a ombro e começaram a limpar os peixes rapidamente.

— O mesmo de sempre. Como se eu estivesse estudando pra ser um monge e viver isolado de tudo. — havia uma pontada de desgosto na voz de Minghao que não poderia ser escondida nem que ele se esforçasse muito pra isso.

— Ah... Mas pelo menos você tem tranquilidade pra conseguir fazer o que tem que fazer — por que Mingyu sempre tinha que tentar ver lados positivos nas coisas?

— Eu não consigo fazer nada! — um suspiro frustrado escapou — Não senti nenhuma mudança desde o primeiro dia até hoje e tenho certeza de que nunca vou sentir. Tudo o que eu faço o tempo inteiro é tentar me conectar com... Algo dentro de mim que nem deve existir e tentar amadurecer meu corpo mais depressa.

— Você tem que ter paciência, eu acho — Mingyu sentiu seu coração se apertar um pouco. Minghao sempre estava pronto pra ajudá-lo mas, quando era ele quem precisava, todas as palavras pareciam fugir de si. — Eu tenho certeza de que não te colocariam pra fazer algo que você não seja capaz de fazer.

— Não importa — o menor suspirou — Estou ficando pra trás, de qualquer jeito.

Mingyu mordeu o lábio por um momento e limpou as mãos desajeitadamente nas calça, ignorando o fato de que teria que lavá-las antes do fim de semana por conta disso, e passou os braços ao redor dos ombros estreitos de Minghao em um abraço desajeitado.

— Eu não sou bom em palavras como você — riu meio sem graça — Mas isso aí que você disse é mentira. Você é o mais forte de todos nós e todo mundo sabe disso. Não adianta nada você poder aprender a fazer bolas de luz comigo se morrer logo em seguida porque seu poder te engoliu. E você sabe muito bem disso, Vossa Majestade.

Por cerca de trinta segundos, tudo o que Minghao pode fazer foi _corar_. Ele nunca havia sido tocado por ninguém além de sua família ou do médico que cuidava de si desde que nascera.

Com espanto, percebeu que precisava abraçar Mingyu de volta, ou ele se sentiria rejeitado.

O coração de Minghao pareceu inflar de calor e outra coisa que ele ainda não sabia identificar quando circundou o tronco largo de Mingyu com seus braços ridiculamente finos. Somente naquele momento percebeu o quão pequeno era.

— Eu não sou sua Majestade — foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer, meio bravo, meio qualquer outra coisa. Ele suspirou baixinho e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de sussurrar um "obrigado", sentindo-se verdadeiramente grato. Era bom ter alguém pra puxá-lo de volta pra realidade quando começava a pensar sobre coisas inúteis.

Minghao permaneceu nos braços de Mingyu por mais alguns segundos, até que seu estômago emitiu um rugido desesperado que os fez rir e voltarem a limpar os peixes.

Os dois comeram silenciosamente, mas o clima entre eles era ameno. Era quase como se um abraço fosse capaz de consertar todos os furos.

Os dois estudaram um pouco de ortografia por algum tempo até decidirem que não aguentavam mais manter os olhos abertos, então Mingyu fez com que sua bola de luz flutuante desaparecesse e foram se deitar após tirarem as roupas sujas do corpo, sem forças pra se lavarem.

Mesmo estando cansado, o corpo de Minghao recusava-se a dormir naquele momento.

Ele rolou um pouco pelo catre até ficar mais ou menos confortável de barriga pra cima, encarando o teto. A respiração pesada de Mingyu preenchia todo o ambiente, deixando bem claro que ele provavelmente já estava em seu quinto sono.

Mesmo tentando evitar, seu olhar se perdeu pela curvatura da lombar de Mingyu e ele engasgou um pouquinho ao perceber que o amigo dormia sem roupa. Certo, ele deveria arrumar outro lugar pra olhar ou só dormir de uma vez.

Não era certo encarar uma pessoa nua sem a permissão dela, não era certo que se sentisse curioso sobre o corpo do seu melhor amigo, não era certo que... Ah, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Repentinamente, Minghao estava muito consciente de todas as partes de seu próprio corpo, e de como elas estavam quentes e... Desconfortáveis.

Deu as costas para Mingyu, pois era o mais sábio no momento, e focou em tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo.

Certo, ele estava quente e parecia ridiculamente sensível ao toque. Aquilo obviamente nunca tinha acontecido antes, então Minghao resolveu apertar-se só um pouquinho pra ver o que aconteceria.

O calor inundou seu rosto ao perceber que não era de todo ruim e que alguns barulhinhos estranhos e baixinhos forçavam caminho através de seus lábios.

Pelos Deuses, aquilo era muito vergonhoso. Ele se virou de bruços e enfiou as mãos sob a cabeça, decidido a dormir e ver se parava de passar tanta vergonha.

Com alguma dificuldade e sentindo-se meio dolorido entre as pernas, Minghao finalmente conseguiu dormir, apenas para ter um sono perturbado e inquieto.

•••••••••

A manhã chegou muito antes do que Minghao esperava, e ele choramingou baixinho enquanto se sentava lentamente. Com horror, percebeu que sua túnica estava meio úmida, e a tirou na velocidade da luz pra tentar ver o que diabos era aquilo. Ele não se lembrava de ter derramado água em si mesmo ou algo do tipo.

Enrolou a túnica e a jogou com as outras roupas sujas antes de se levantar e procurar outra coisa pra vestir.

— Você não deveria dormir completamente nu, e se precisarmos fugir no meio da noite? — foi a primeira coisa que escapou de sua boca assim que viu que Mingyu tinha acordado.

— Eu... Me desculpe? Eu sempre quis fazer algo assim quando estivesse calor, mas... Você sabe.

— Hm — foi tudo o que Minghao respondeu e o puxou pra fora da cabana — Vamos logo ou ficaremos sem banho.

Mingyu estranhou um pouco, mas o seguiu. Ele nunca tinha visto Minghao parecer... irritado daquela forma antes, e não conseguia entender o que falta de roupas teria a ver com aquilo.

Naquele dia, Minghao finalmente pode acessar sua magia pela primeira vez.

A Merlin dispensara os outros mais cedo para que pudesse dar mais atenção a Minghao, e testou novamente seus limites.

— Você evoluiu muito desde o primeiro dia — ela disse — Mas ainda não está pronto pra tentar fazer coisas sozinho, de forma que precisará ficar aqui até mais tarde para que eu possa supervisionar. Está tudo bem pra você?

— Claro! — Minghao respondeu, dando seu primeiro sorriso do dia. Finalmente alguma boa notícia. — Pode me explicar o que mudou?

— Você conseguiu ganhar peso e cresceu alguns centímetros, só isso já faz muita diferença. Sua condição mental melhorou também, embora você tenha estado estressado o dia todo por motivos triviais.

— Você pode ler mentes? — perguntou, horrorizado. Ninguém precisava saber que ainda estava afetado por Mingyu daquela forma, muito menos a pessoa a quem mais devia respeito.

— Não se preocupe com isso, não posso entrar na sua mente sem um convite. Como seu mana é particularmente forte, ele acaba se espalhando ao redor de acordo com seu humor. Uma energia agressiva escapou de você durante o dia todo, ao contrário dos outros em que senti apenas lampejos de frustração.

Minghao assentiu com a cabeça e ponderou o quão ruim aquilo poderia ser.

— Eu posso controlar isso?

— Quando dominar seu poder, será capaz de dominar a forma em que ele é apresentado. Agora ajeite essa postura e medite até que suas emoções estejam sob controle. Não podemos correr o risco de incendiar tudo por alguns desequilíbrios emocionais, certo?

Ele tornou a assentir vigorosamente e sentou-se em posição de lótus, fechando os olhos. De alguma forma, estava mais fácil de se concentrar do que nos outros dias, de forma que ele conseguiu encontrar seu objetivo rapidamente.

Dentro de alguns minutos, conseguiu se esquecer da existência de Kim Mingyu e tudo o que havia dentro de si era o som da floresta ao redor. Era quase como se os elementos estivessem falando com ele, embora não tivesse visto nenhum desde que chegara ali.

— Muito bem — a Merlin disse, até que surpresa com a velocidade em que Minghao conseguira fazê-lo. — Acredito que já esteja preparado pra trabalharmos a abertura de seus Chakras. Tenha em mente que aprendizes tão jovens não aprendem esse tipo de coisa, mas seu caso é... diferente. Não comente com nenhum dos outros.

— Nem Mingyu?

— Devido à natureza do relacionamento de vocês, acredito que ele possa ajudá-lo em alguns momentos. Entretanto, isso não significa que devam tentar abrir os dele antes da hora, isso poderia até matá-lo. Fui clara?

— Muito — suspirou — O que preciso fazer?

— O primeiro Chakra é a base de tudo. Os Antigos o chamavam Muladhara, que significa "suporte". Esse Chakra se localiza no cóccix, na região do períneo e está intimamente ligado ao elemento Terra. Caso queira visualizá-lo, pense em uma flor de lótus vermelha voltada pra baixo — ela disse e fez uma pausa para que Minghao absorvesse tudo. — Todos os seus exercícios físicos possibilitaram um controle maior sobre isso, então acredito que poderá alcançá-lo rapidamente. Pra cada Chakra que conseguir abrir, você irá ganhar um cristal correspondente.

— Hm... E o que eu faço com eles?

— Use-os junto ao corpo pra manter o Equilíbrio. Estou sentindo o cansaço exalando de você e, como não teremos nenhum progresso por conta disso, sugiro que vá descansar e colocar Mingyu a par dos acontecimentos. Até amanhã, Minghao.

— Até — ele respondeu em um fiapinho de voz, repentinamente sentindo-se muito animado. _Finalmente_ algo novo acontecera com ele!

Minghao teria voltado correndo, caso tivesse forças para tal.

Ele sentiu o coração aquecer um pouquinho quando abriu a porta da cabana e se deparou com Mingyu tentando ler o Diário dele, e fazendo-o quase que perfeitamente.

— Oi! — Mingyu sorriu largo quando finalmente o percebeu ali — Você parece animado.

— Ah, eu estou! Finalmente vou ter algo diferente pra fazer, e aqueles exercícios ridículos realmente tinham utilidade. — falou tudo rapidamente e riu ao ouvir o estômago roncar.

— Eu te esperei pra comer — Mingyu avisou e entregou uma cuia cheia de algo que parecia peixe ensopado — E me explique tudo.

— Obrigado — sorriu e começou a comer no mesmo instante — Era pra eu abrir o primeiro Chakra, e ela disse que vou conseguir rápido se você me ajudar. E vou ter mais tempo de aulas, também.

— Que ótimo — Mingyu sorriu junto, muito satisfeito — E o que eu tenho que fazer pra te ajudar?

— Não faço a menor ideia — franziu as sobrancelhas — Mas vou dar um jeito de descobrir. A sua leitura está boa, aliás, quer começar com a gramática, agora?

— Você não está cansado?

— Nunca estou cansado pra você, Mingyu. — Minghao deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais mas, para Mingyu, aquilo significou o mundo.

V.

No primeiro dia de treinamento, Minghao acabou evocando um espírito da Terra sem querer e quase teve um derrame cerebral ao ver aquela... coisa monstruosa diante de si. Mingyu parecia dividido entre gritar e tentar proteger o amigo, enquanto a Merlin se ocupava de afastar a coisa com uma rajada de ar que eclodiu de suas mãos nuas.

— Tente canalizar sua energia com menos força — foi tudo o que ela disse antes de voltar a observá-los.

— Certo, desculpe — Minghao disse, ainda lívido. Era assustador que pudesse chamar coisas como aquela somente por existir.

Segundo a Merlin, Mingyu deveria atuar como um contrapeso, puxando-o de volta caso se afundasse demais em seu próprio mana. No entanto, Mingyu não sabia ao certo como reagir, visto que sequer percebia o que estava se passando com Minghao sem que este lhe dissesse com todas as letras o que estava acontecendo.

Aparentemente, eles ainda precisariam desenvolver uma coisa chamada Ligação Empática, e então seriam como um só. Mingyu só não conseguia prever quando aquilo aconteceria, até porque seus poderes não eram nada, se comparados aos de Minghao.

A Merlin preparara alguns textos pra ajudá-los com isso, mas Mingyu preferia ler junto com Minghao, mais pra evitar entender coisas de forma errada que qualquer outra coisa.

Era meio que fascinante assisti-lo daquela forma. Minghao estava tão concentrado que Mingyu conseguia sentir sua energia batendo de encontro com a sua própria e puxando-o como se fosse um ímã.

A Merlin encarou-o o curiosamente por alguns segundos antes de voltar a focar em Minghao, que parecia estar se saindo melhor agora. Os sentimentos de Mingyu eram mais fáceis de ser lidos do que os de Minghao, e era realmente interessante ver o quanto Mingyu o adorava. Ela gostaria de ver as consequências daquilo no futuro.

Repentinamente, os olhos de Minghao se abriram e ele os encarou, completamente confuso.

— É normal que minha visão mude de cor?

— Que cor está vendo?

— Azul bem claro, da cor da roupa que vestem em bebês — ele franziu as sobrancelhas e piscou lentamente — Menos quando olho o Mingyu, aí fica verde.

— Você está vendo a aura das coisas. O azul é sua própria aura, a verde é a de Mingyu. Você está quase pronto, Minghao. Acha que consegue continuar assim por mais um tempo?

— Consigo! — assentiu animadamente — Obrigado.

— Mingyu, preciso que você apoie as costas dele agora.

— Assim? — perguntou, tocando a base das costas de Minghao suavemente.

— Quase, faça um pouco mais firme.

Mingyu intensificou o toque e riu baixinho quando ouviu Minghao engasgar. Ele não sabia ao certo como aquilo poderia ajudá-lo, mas estava gostando de sentir o calor do outro tão pertinho.

Na verdade, ele só estava esperando uma nova oportunidade pra abraçá-lo de novo, ainda mais apertado que antes...

— E-eu não consigo me concentrar direito, parece que tem pensamentos que não são meus dentro da minha cabeça. — Minghao gaguejou, confusão estampando seu rosto.

— E não são, Mingyu deve ter se conectado com você sem querer e os pensamentos dele se embaralharam com os seus. Em breve conseguirão fazer isso sem precisarem de um toque para conectá-los.

Minghao assentiu, parcialmente tomado pelo horror. A última coisa que queria era que Mingyu vasculhasse dentro da sua cabeça e descobrisse as coisas em que andava pensando.

Seria, no mínimo, péssimo se Mingyu soubesse que ainda pensava sobre seu corpo, que se sentira quente ao vê-lo, que quisera tocá-lo.

— Concentrem-se novamente. — a mulher ordenou, dando pouca importância pro que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos.

Com muita dificuldade e ainda um tanto perturbados, eles o fizeram, ficando cada vez mais próximos de alcançar o controle que Minghao precisava pra se tornar um mago.

•••••••••

— Sabe, acho que você já aprendeu tudo o que eu poderia ensinar sobre isso — Minghao comentou enquanto observava Mingyu anotar algo rapidamente em seu Diário. — Você está alfabetizado, parabéns.

— Sério? — os olhos de Mingyu dobraram de tamanho e ele se levantou em um salto, completamente surpreso.

— É, pra que eu mentiria pra você? — um sorrisinho preguiçoso brincou nos lábios de Minghao — Você sabe ler melhor do que eu, agora.

— Eu... Minha nossa! — o coração de Minghao inchou com aquela coisa que ele não sabia bem o que era enquanto olhava Mingyu transbordar de felicidade. Os olhos do mais alto brilhavam tanto que ele poderia estar chorando. Ele gaguejou mais algumas coisas, completamente incapaz de formar uma sentença completa. Foi nesse momento que Minghao decidiu parar de se reprimir e se levantou rapidamente, abraçando o amigo fortemente.

Como o esperado, as emoções e pensamentos de Mingyu pipocaram em sua mente, assim como na primeira vez em que experimentaram aquela sensação.

Minghao foi preenchido pela felicidade do outro de tal maneira que sequer conseguia sentir outra coisa, então começou a rir baixinho. Sem que percebesse, suas mãos começaram a acariciar as costas largas de Mingyu com uma ternura que ele não sabia que poderia existir em si.

Àquela altura, seus pensamentos já estavam nublados o suficiente para que não soubesse quais eram os seus e quais eram os de Mingyu, e não conseguia saber se aquela curiosidade que sentia pertencia somente a algum deles ou a ambos.

Sua respiração tornou-se acelerada por um motivo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender e, repentinamente, tocar Mingyu estava queimando-o como brasas incandescentes.

As mãos de Mingyu escorregaram pelas costas de Minghao até estarem bem presas à cintura fina do menor, deixando-os ainda mais desconcertados.

Pelos Deuses, eles só precisavam de uma confirmação que fosse, algo que indicasse que não arruinariam tudo o que eram por um desejo momentâneo.

Com um ímpeto de coragem, Minghao ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Mingyu e suspirou baixinho ao perceber que _também_ existia desejo nos olhos dele.

— Talvez eu me arrependa disso depois, mas... Você também está sentindo isso? — Mingyu questionou com a voz trêmula, recebendo apenas um menear positivo de cabeça como resposta.

As mãos de Minghao acomodaram-se suavemente nas bochechas de Mingyu, e ele abriu um sorrisinho que sugeria um controle que não tinha.

— Não deixe que eu me arrependa disso, Kim Mingyu — sussurrou e encostou os lábios nos de Mingyu suavemente.

Os olhos de Mingyu se arregalaram um pouquinho, mas logo um sorrisinho preguiçoso se formou em seu rosto e seus dedos apertaram-se com mais força ao redor da cintura de Minghao.

O menor sentia que poderia infartar a qualquer instante; naturalmente, não tinha qualquer experiência com toques daquele tipo. Era muito estranho que se sentisse mil vezes mais vivo só por compartilhar daquela proximidade com Mingyu.

Ele se assustou quando sentiu a língua do mais alto pressionar seus lábios suavemente, e separou-os devido ao espanto.

Certo, Minghao poderia dizer que o pânico se apossou dele quando Mingyu moveu os lábios junto aos dele e deslizou a língua pela sua lentamente, quase como se estivesse provando o gosto que o outro garoto tinha.

Mas, mais que isso, os pensamentos que Mingyu projetava eram o que estava garantindo que ele morreria ali mesmo.

Minghao nunca esperou que alguém fosse gostar tanto dele a ponto de perder tempo pensando sobre seus detalhes mais imperceptíveis ou beijá-lo com tanto carinho.

Uma pontada de receio pinicava o canto de sua mente, e ele riu ao perceber que Mingyu realmente estava com medo de apertar sua cintura e quebrá-lo de uma vez.

— Eu sou mais resistente do que você pensa — sussurrou, acariciando a nuca do outro.

— Eu sei, você é a pessoa mais forte que eu já vi. Mas você continua sendo todo pequeno e magrelo e...

Mingyu não conseguiu terminar o raciocínio, pois levou um soco tão forte no braço que ficou meio desorientado. No entanto, ele não poderia estar mais feliz do que naquele momento enquanto observava Xu Minghao rir da cara dele.

Ele não sabia ao certo quais as implicações de ter gostado tanto de beijar um garoto — ou de simplesmente gostar tanto de um —, mas esperava que isso não trouxesse problemas pra eles... E que Minghao se sentisse do mesmo jeito.

O coração de ambos ainda martelava loucamente no peito quando se deitaram pra dormir mas, depois de dois segundos, resolveram juntar os catres e ficaram se encarando no escuro enquanto Minghao acariciava o pescoço de Mingyu.

— Será que conseguimos conversar mentalmente? — Mingyu perguntou em algum momento.

— Acho que sim. Se a gente consegue transmitir sentimentos e imagens, palavras não devem ser tão complicadas.

— Uhum — anuiu — Me fala sobre aqueles exercícios que você faz.

— Falo, vou tentar fazer direto na sua cabeça. — Minghao deu de ombros e empurrou as palavras na direção de Mingyu, contando sobre como parecia estar dando puxões na própria consciência enquanto meditava.

Pela expressão maravilhada no rosto do mais velho, ele soube que estava funcionando.

_— E você acha que falta muito pra conseguir? — _Mingyu empurrou a pergunta até a mente de Minghao.

_— Esse primeiro está quase aberto. Acho que devo conseguir rapidinho amanhã. Mas acho que os outros vão ser bem mais difíceis._

_— Por quê????_

_— Hmmm... Não é como se tivesse algo que eu pudesse fazer além de me concentrar e meditar no caso dos outros. Não sei se vou conseguir manter o foco por muito tempo._

_— Tenho certeza de que vai sim, e agora vou te deixar dormir. Boa noite, Hao._

Minghao abriu um sorrisinho por conta do apelido e sussurrou um "boa noite" antes de fechar os olhos, sendo surpreendido pelos lábios de Mingyu sobre os seus.

— Desculpa, não consegui resistir — o outro falou com o rosto em chamas ao se afastar.

— Está tudo bem — rio baixinho — Agora dorme, vamos logo com isso.

VI.

Era bem óbvio pra todo mundo que _algo_ entre os dois havia mudado, embora ninguém soubesse o quê.

Por algum motivo, Minghao sentia como se houvesse descoberto e mundo e, quando começou com os exercícios de meditação, não levou mais que cinco minutos pra que sentisse uma torrente de poder se espalhando lentamente por seus membros. Ele arregalou os olhos, maravilhado, e encarou a floresta além de si.

Era como se fosse capaz de sentir a existência de cada uma das coisas que existiam nela, e ele se perguntou como seria quando terminasse de abrir todos os Chakras.

Ao mirar Mingyu, ele soube que o amigo conseguia sentir um pouco do que ele mesmo estava sentindo, e desejou que pudesse compartilhar mais com ele.

A Merlin abriu um sorrisinho breve e o parabenizou brevemente, entregando um cordão com um jaspe vermelho para o garoto.

Minghao enrolou-o ao redor do pulso e tentou conter um pouco do poder antes falar.

— O que eu faço agora?

— Se quiser, pode começar com treinamento básico de magia junto com Mingyu. Vejo que a Ligação de vocês anda bem forte, então não será problema ensiná-los juntos. No entanto, precisarão ficar aqui até mais tarde.

_— Por mim, tudo bem — _Mingyu disse dentro da mente de Minghao.

_— Tem certeza? Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser._

_— Absoluta, responde logo._

_— Nossa, tá — _Minghao respondeu de uma forma que Mingyu tinha certeza que expressava descontentamento.

— Nós queremos. — o menor respondeu, por fim.

Eles passaram o resto do dia tentando fazer com que pequenos objetos e pedras flutuassem, rindo deliciosamente sempre que conseguiam.

Enquanto os observava, a Merlin teve uma pontada de esperança; talvez aqueles dois pudessem salvar Zealia quando o momento chegasse.

••••••••••

Minghao não sabia se aquilo era normal, mas se sentia infinitamente melhor enquanto meditava para abrir o segundo Chakra, que foi chamado de _Svadhisthana_ — o Chakra Sacral, que era ligado à sexualidade — pela Merlin. Aquelas meditações o faziam pensar sobre a evolução de sua relação com Mingyu e, de alguma forma, não se sentia mais tão assustado.

Ele sabia que gostava muito de quando se tocavam e gostava dos beijos que trocavam todos os dias antes de irem dormir, e só isso bastava. Não havia necessidade de complicar as coisas que eram naturalmente simples, e assim ele o faria. Ele só esperava que seu pai não ficasse muito irritado quando descobrisse que, se dependesse de Minghao, não haveria nenhum herdeiro.

Não muito tempo depois de concluir isso, percebeu que o Chakra já estava aberto e o dobro de poder pulsava através de suas veias, quase que o embriagando. Aquilo fora muito mais simples do que esperava.

— Ei, Mingyu! — chamou em voz alta mesmo, sorrindo largo — Está sentindo isso?

— Parece que eu vou explodir, para de mandar isso pra mim! — retrucou, exasperado.

Os olhos de Minghao se arregalaram em espanto e ele fez o máximo possível pra retrair a energia que emanava de si.

— Parabéns — a Merlin disse, assustando-os — Vejo que já é capaz de controlar a intensidade do que emana de você... Em breve, poderá se juntar aos outros.

Quando Minghao sorriu, Mingyu teve certeza absoluta de que estava apaixonado por ele e que precisava ver aquilo ao menos uma vez por dia pra continuar vivendo.

Ele acabou sorrindo junto enquanto observava Minghao prender um opala de fogo junto ao jaspe vermelho antes de direcionar o sorriso para si, quase que em câmera lenta.

_— Eu gosto muito de você _— Mingyu disse na mente de Minghao, sem perceber.

_— Também gosto muito de você. _— Minghao fez alguma coisa que encheu o coração de Mingyu de calor e sorriu de novo_ — Vamos passar um tempo juntos, mais tarde._

Mingyu não sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, já que passavam o tempo todo juntos, na realidade, mas aceitou mesmo assim.

O caso é que ele passou o dia todo muito ansioso pro que quer que fossem fazer e Minghao passou o dia rindo porque Mingyu era óbvio demais quanto aos próprios sentimentos.

— Oi, o que vamos fazer? — foi a primeira coisa que Mingyu perguntou quando foram dispensados.

— Tomar um banho, vem.

O sorriso de Mingyu murchou um pouco, e Minghao só pode rir ainda mais.

— Eu me recuso a passar a noite abraçado em você se você estiver fedendo, tá — avisou e entrou na água antes que Mingyu pudesse ficar olhando muito pro seu corpo.

— Achei que você gostasse de mim de qualquer jeito — Mingyu deu de ombros e o seguiu. As bochechas de Minghao queimaram um pouco e ele desviou o olhar. Aparentemente, nunca se acostumaria à nudez rotineira de Mingyu. — Por que está com essa cara estranha?

A pergunta só serviu pra fazer com que Minghao se retraísse ainda mais, e ele quase infartou quando Mingyu enlaçou sua cintura e o abraçou com força.

— Não faz isso!

— Por que não?

— Nós estamos sem roupa, é errado... Eu acho.

— E por que é errado? Nós só estamos abraçados e... Minghao, o que é isso na minha perna?

Minghao sentiu que poderia desmaiar de verdade, e se esforçou ao máximo pra não projetar aqueles pensamentos em Mingyu. Já era horrível demais que sentisse sua excitação com um toque tão singelo, não precisava saber dos motivos por trás.

— E-eu... Hoje foi mais fácil do que da outra vez, né? — mudou de assunto descaradamente, torcendo pra que seu corpo o obedecesse logo e voltasse ao normal.

— Aham — era incrível como Mingyu era fácil de ser dobrado — Eu nem percebi nada até que você quase me matou daquele jeito.

— Eu esqueço que sempre estou projetando coisas em você, desculpa — riu baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, acho que é pra isso que eu sirvo — Mingyu deu de ombros e pressionou mais o corpo de Minghao contra o seu — Você é um muito pequeno pra ser tão poderoso.

— Mingyu, o que você está fazendo? — Minghao perguntou quando percebeu que o mais alto estava se esfregando lentamente contra si.

— Na verdade, não sei, mas está gostoso. — Mingyu deu de ombros e soltou um ruído baixinho que fez Minghao se arrepiar.

— Parece meio errado — suspirou e apoiou a testa no ombro de Mingyu quando sentiu o joelho deste onde não deveria estar.

— Hm... Não me importo, se você não estiver achando ruim. Eu posso te beijar?

— Não está ruim... E você pode me beijar sempre que quiser.

Mingyu abriu um sorrisinho satisfeito e arranhou as costas de Minghao levemente enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. Pelos Deuses, aquilo era melhor do que Minghao poderia esperar.

Era muito melhor do que se tocar no escuro enquanto olhava as curvas do corpo de Mingyu, era muito melhor do que imaginar as mãos dele sobre si.

E, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Minghao teve certeza de que gostava de garotos.

VII.

Minghao percebeu que, depois dos dois primeiros Chakras, o restante era até que simples.

Desde que ele e Mingyu se tornaram especialistas em se ajudar mutuamente, as coisas estavam se encaminhando depressa. Minghao finalmente estava prestes a abrir seu último Chakra, e Mingyu estava se preparando pra abrir o primeiro.

Era bastante evidente que, de todas as duplas, eles eram os que se davam melhor, e Minghao não saberia dizer se era porque suas personalidades combinavam ou se porque eram _namorados_.

Mingyu fizera o pedido duas noites atrás e Minghao ainda não tinha se acostumado muito bem com aquele sentimento de pertencer a alguém, no bom sentido da palavra, mas gostava muito mesmo assim.

_— Pare de pensar em mim e se concentre no seu corpo — _Minghao ralhou pela décima vez ao perceber que Mingyu continuava imaginando-o sem roupas ao invés de meditar_ — Você nunca vai conseguir nada se continuar de palhaçada._

_— Você tem que lembrar que eu sou meio hiperativo, não é fácil manter a mente num lugar só._

_— Então vou sair de perto e te deixar lidar com as consequências da sua teimosia sozinho, que chatice. Estou louco pra testar uns feitiços úteis de verdade, então colabora comigo._

_— Você era mais legal quando não tinha certeza se eu estava apaixonado de volta, acho que vou dar um jeito de apagar essas lembranças da sua mente._

_— Kim Mingyu!_

_— Tá, tá, já parei. Pode ir lá alcançar o Nirvana, eu consigo fazer isso sozinho._

_— Não confio muito nisso. Vamos de novo, e para de pensar em mim._

Daquela vez, Mingyu obedeceu.

Minghao fez o possível pra não distraí-lo de novo, e até que se saiu muito bem. Naquele ritmo, Mingyu provavelmente conseguiria antes do Yule chegar, e então poderiam passar as festividades com a família dele.

Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava ansioso pra que Lianna conhecesse Mingyu. Ele sabia que a irmã nunca julgaria o relacionamento dos dois, já que vivia dizendo que Minghao só deveria levar em casa a pessoa que ele mais gostasse no mundo inteiro e o fizesse sentir como se a vida valesse a pena ser vivida. E Mingyu o fazia querer viver pra sempre, nem que fosse só pra ver suas presinhas fofas quando sorria largo demais.

Ele mal percebeu o quão concentrado Mingyu estava, até que sentiu um puxão em sua mente e sentiu o poder do outro lambendo suas veias.

— Você conseguiu! — Minghao sorriu extremamente largo e o abraçou — Parabéns!

— Jura?! — era completamente adorável o modo como Mingyu sempre parecia desacreditado de tudo.

— Você não está sentindo essa coisa dentro de você? É desse jeito que acontece.

— Os dois estão dispensados por hoje — disse a Merlin após entregar a pedra de Mingyu. — Continuem nesse ritmo e pode ser que se graduem antes dos outros.

Bom, isso certamente fora o suficiente para fazê-los ganhar o dia.

Os dois resolveram matar tempo no riacho e Minghao queria aprender a pegar peixes, de qualquer forma.

A parte mais complicada era precisar ficar em silêncio, já que qualquer coisa o fazia rir alto ou gritar de susto. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que um par de horas se passaria e ele não conseguiria nada.

_— Eu te dou uma coisa se você parar de fazer esses relinchos e conseguir segurar um peixe por mais de dez segundos _— Mingyu propôs, afastando-se um pouco.

_— Feito. _— Ganhar algo de Mingyu certamente era algo que o inspirava a se empenhar.

Infelizmente, ele ainda não sabia como usar os poderes a fim de controlar coisas vivas, então não podia simplesmente fazer com que um peixe saltasse em suas mãos.

Já estava quase escurecendo quando um peixe resolveu ser bonzinho e ficar parado nas mãos de Minghao, mas ele ficou com dó dos olhos vítreos do animal e o soltou uns trinta segundos depois.

— Eu consegui por mais de dez segundos, o que eu ganho agora?

— O de sempre — Mingyu riu e o puxou pra um beijinho inocente, que foi retribuído com toda a afeição do mundo.

Minghao não se surpreendeu quando os toques evoluíram pra aquela coisa quente e deliciosamente lenta que sempre acabavam fazendo quando ganhavam um tempinho livre após as aulas.

Nas primeiras vezes, Minghao sempre acabava tão envergonhado que mal conseguia olhar pra Mingyu enquanto comiam mas, agora, tudo parecia muito natural entre eles. Quase como se estivessem fazendo aquelas coisas desde sempre.

— Estou orgulhoso de você — foi tudo o que Minghao disse quando se deitaram naquela noite. — Você é simplesmente fantástico.

— Sua opinião sobre mim parou de contar a partir do momento em que se apaixonou por mim — Mingyu gracejou, mas suas bochechas estavam extremamente vermelhas e quentes.

— Então não vou acreditar em mais nada do que você me disser, já que você também está apaixonado.

— A diferença é que você é realmente incrível, todo mundo sabe disso.

— E você é mais incrível ainda por não ter surtado até agora. Deve ser muito difícil ter uma jornada dupla de trabalho por minha causa.

— Nada disso, eu adoro ter desculpas pra poder passar o dia todo te importunando.

— Você não cansa de me deixar com vergonha?

— Eu não, agora vem aqui me beijar mais um pouquinho.

E Minghao foi.

Os dois continuaram se beijando por horas a fio, até que mal conseguissem manter os olhos abertos. Após juntarem os catres, Minghao deixou que Mingyu lhe envolvesse a cintura e o puxasse pra mais perto antes de enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço, suspirando baixinho.

Ele estava com tanto sono que mal conseguia manter os pensamentos dentro da própria cabeça, de forma que vez ou outra acabava projetando seus planos para o Yule em Mingyu, ou então só enviando ondas de afeto tão fortes que faziam o coração do mais alto fraquejar.

_— Você tem alguma noção do que está fazendo? — _Mingyu acabou perguntando um tempo depois.

_— Dormindo? Eu não sei. Eu te amo, Mingyu._

_— Bom, espero muito que esteja acordado agora — _Mingyu riu de nervoso_ — Eu também te amo, Hao._

Ele estava feliz. Mal esperava conseguir fazer um amigo ali, ter um namorado que o amava era algo além de qualquer expectativa.

Um sorrisinho satisfeito se formou no rosto do menor e ele se aninhou melhor, finalmente caindo no sono.

•••••••••

Naquela manhã, Minghao acordou com diversos beijinhos sendo distribuídos por seu rosto, e não pode conter o sorrisinho.

Ele se esticou todo e abraçou Mingyu por uns dois segundos antes de se colocar de pé e se aprontar para sair.

— Já te mandei parar de ficar me olhando que nem tonto, vamos logo.

— Eu sou completamente tonto por você, não sei olhar de outro jeito — Mingyu riu mas se esforçou pra fazer o que foi mandado.

Quando Minghao se sentou pra meditar naquele dia, ele sentiu que possuía o mundo todo nas mãos e que poderia fazer tudo que quisesse.

E ele sabia que, se Mingyu estivesse ali pra apoiá-lo, ele poderia mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm tchau, até a próxima


End file.
